Aomine Iruka
Aomine Iruka (青峰いるか Aomine Iruka) is one of the main characters of Yatta! Pretty Cure 5. She is a second-year student and president of L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School's kendo club, and her alter ego is Cure Fjord (キュアフィヨルド Kyua Fiyorudo), the successor of Cure Aqua as Pretty Cure of Intelligence. Appearance Iruka is the tallest of the five Cures. Nearly a head taller than the other Cures attending Cinq Lumieres and just all tall as most of her brothers despite being the youngest in her family, which she is sometimes uncomfortable with. Additionally, her harsh and strenuous physical activity has given her a rather hardy build. She has prussian blue hair that she keeps short, held in place by a light blue hairclip in the shape of a dolphin and has teal eyes. She wears thin rimmed square glasses. During school hours she wears the standard uniform for Cinq Lumieres students, consisting of purple cardigan, red neckbow, lavender one piece dress, dark blue socks and brown loafers. The red crest embroidered on her cardigan identifies her as a second-year student. She also wears a yellow armband when representing her club as president during meetings. When she is practising her sword skills, she wears a dark-blue kendogi. During matches she wears full protective equipment. Due to living with older brothers, she tends to dress rather boyishly when outside school; because she exercises regularly, she frequently wears her bright purple school tracksuit with a white stripe down the sleeve and pantleg, and a red petal-shaped emblem indicative of her year on the left breast and blue trainers. She has the habit of wearing the jacket as a cape when relaxing afterwards, and wears a periwinkle t-shirt underneath. She is often clad in parkas, t-shirts, shorts, etc. all in varying hues of blue. She has no problem wearing girls clothing, however. Personality Iruka is a prideful and unrelenting girl, stoic and unfazed by most things, believing that a light, carefree life is not worth living and that all obstacles can be overcome through hard work. She accels both athletically and academically and becomes self-chastising when she comes up short (like getting an 86 on a test one time). She is also well meaning and wise beyond her years, with many of her fellow students as well as her elders turning to her for advice. Along with being Captain of the Kendo Club this makes her one of the most popular students at school. Even before becoming Cure Fjord, Iruka has displayed incredible fighting prowess. She is capable of wiping the floor with thugs but when she faces a Dreamcatcher for the first time she is utterly beaten, though not before severely injuring him. Among members of her club, she is called "Iruka the Head-Splitter" which she disdains. History Her father is an ornithologist who owns a bird sanctuary on the edge of a forest, her mother helps him but otherwise keeps house. While her father rather eccentric and absorbed in his studies, he still devotes himself to his family. She has several older brothers involved with animals in some way, two being zoologists, one a pet groomer and another a veterinarian. Iruka doesn't have the same affinity for animals, but helps her father whenever she can. As a child, Iruka was a clumsy crybaby who relied on others to help her with anything, including handling the family's birds, which she had a fear of. She looked up to Tsuchi for her determination and strength, taking up kendo when they sparred with one another. Hence, she became more independent, relying on her own acuity and skill. She was even eligible for Privee du Diamant, but they did not have a kendo club. She has won several tournaments since she was eleven, and is trying to qualify for 1-dan. Relationships Amagasaki Hoshiki - Iruka is in a separate class than her and Chikagi. When Hoshiki turns to her for training, she agrees but also warns Hoshiki that she is not a lenient teacher. True to form, Iruka constantly chastises Hoshiki's for her fighting prowess, often with little to no tact, calling her careless and undisciplined, also demanding that Hoshiki refer to her as "sensei". When they are not training however, Iruka gives Hoshiki friendly advice and encourages her to keep improving herself in all aspects of life. Jeanne-Marguerite de la Lumiere - Iruka is often irked by her classroom's representative, from her many, many eccentricities, her childlike behavior, and being on the receiving end of her teasing, shameless cuddling and tickle fights. Iruka is also shocked to see that no one, not even school officials know who she acually is. Jeanne-Marguerite tricked her into running for Vice President on the Student Council, but she stepped down after being tied with Tsuchi. Tsuchi - Iruka's childhood friend. She is a major influence on Iruka and sparked her desire to accel. She knows Tsuchi's insecurities well, including her (rather hypocritical) lack of resolve and that her position on the Disciplinary Commitee is more like an overcompensation. Tsuchi also ran for Vice President (of her own accord) and won by default when Iruka dropped out of the election. Some of her other classmates include a lime-green haired girl with bangs obscuring her eyes and a maroon-haired girl whos eyes are always closed. The former is a member of the Kendo Club and is fond of making rather lewd remarks, often finding herself a victim of Iruka's "secret disciplining technique". The latter is a member of the Homemaking Club and has a younger sister who is a first-year also attending Cinq Lumieres, who is too dependent on her. The latter tends to ship Iruka with Jeanne-Marguerite solely because of the Class Representative's harassment. The Kendo Club in general tends to attract some of the rowdiest students in school. The previous captain was expelled the year before because of her tendency to pick fights with students from rivaling schools. Iruka's no nonsense leadership easily keeps them in line (most of the time) and she cracks down any sort of foolishness with a single, well placed head strike. Iruka actually relishes the challenge of whipping her clubmates into shape and she finds comfort in the first-years that she managed to recruit take kendo much more seriously. She refers to her fellow Cures by surname, even after they bond. Despite that, she disregards honorifics. To avoid confusion with Chikagi, she calls Komachi "Natsu-san" and Nuts "Nuts-sama". Cure Fjord The Narrow Stream of Intelligence! Cure Fjord! 知性の狭い流れ！キュアフィヨルド！ Chisei no Semai Nagare! Kyua Fiyorudo! Cure Fjord (キュアフィヨルド Kyua Fiyorudo) is Iruka's Pretty Cure alter ego. In this form, she is able to manipulate water and ice, to the extent of dramatically affecting the temperatures of her surroundings, even at traditionally hot spots. Her primary finishers are Sodalite Whirlpool, which she starts out with, and Papillon Rainfall, which she learns after earning her Papillon Saber. Cure Fjord has the most fighting experience of any of the Pretty Cure. She is the only Cure to fight with a weapon, namely her prized bokken. As a result, she ignores the instinctual hand-to-hand combat knowledge granted to her by her butterfly in favor of her kendo techniques. She uses the blue butterfly to mark her opponent's weak point to deal direct damage instead. Etymology Aomine (青峰) - Ao (青) means blue, her main theme color as Cure Fjord, while Mine (峰), a common Japanese surname ender, means mountain peak. Iruka (海豚) - Literally means dolphin, alluding to her powers as Cure Fjord. Trivia Iruka is unique amongst blue themed water-elemental Pretty Cures in that despite having a calm and collected nature with very high intellect, she is also a tomboy with high athleticism. This marks a stark contrast between her and Minazuki Karen. She ranks #4 in exams out of the 270 girls in her year. Despite being a tomboy, she has been known to collect plush toys, being rather listlessly transfixed when she holds one. also asking Hoshiki which store she bought Milk (then posing as a toy) as the two of them walked to school one day. She also skims through teen magazines and engages in debates with the Student Council President and Asuka about fashion. Her voice actress is Shiraishi Ryoko. Her favorite foods are grilled salmon, steamed crab, and CalorieMate. Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5